


【翻译】Howling Innuendos 咆哮影射

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, but like a really lite version of dirty talk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: “那没有任何色情意味，上校。队长大概只是让中士给他一个背部按摩。”“背部按摩。”Phillips平板地说。“中士有魔法手指。”“能松开背上那些最深的结，跟你说。”





	【翻译】Howling Innuendos 咆哮影射

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Howling Innuendos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196493) by [nikkiRA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA). 



他们称之为农场插曲。农场插曲的触发点事一个暗恋队长的农场少女、以及Barnes中士完全不知道在他的身家性命都悬着的时候当心一点。

问题是，他们早就讨论过了，如果那两个人被发现了的话。有人会立刻告密，因为很多人不想要军队里有基佬。但是很多人也同样的，不想要Gabe和Morita呆在军队里。有时候人的观念就是错的。而队长和中士是他们遇到过的最勇敢的人，况且他们对此也没有扭扭捏捏。他们甚至没有意识到小队里所有人早就知道了。他们也都根本不会看一眼其他人。小队从未见过像这样、为对方而生的两个人。

他们想的是，到了危急关头，队长绝对会为了他的小队不顾一切，而中士绝对会紧随其后。当有人随时愿意为你牺牲，他们晚上和谁过夜也真的不算是什么事了。

但不是所有人都会这么想。显然，亲爱的农场女小姐完全不关心他们是否会为之牺牲。

这件事暴露的唯一好处是——他们又来了伦敦。伦敦棒透了。大城市，可爱的口音，还有很多看见了军服就会愿意脱下她们的小短裤的女孩们。

不过另一方面，他们都现在都坐在Phillips上校面前，因为他收到了一则报告说美国队长是个基佬，并且在一所平民的农场里鸡奸了Barnes中士。

Phillips看上去极度的不适。他们在一间挺大的办公室——显然有的人想要确保他们不会被听见。这会是个国家级的丑闻，美国队长是基佬。小队很长时间没有坐在这么舒服的椅子上了。

队长和中士在小队们进去了以后坐在了房间外面。队长戴着他战斗时候的表情，而中士看上去快吐了。

“你们知道你们今天为什么在这里吗？”

他们几乎同时摇了摇头。他们不会告发任何人。他们对于队长和中士的忠诚要远高于对Phillips上校的。

Phillips叹了一口气，显然他不想要解释，寄希望于得到一个快速的确认。

他不会得到确认的。

“你们呆在了一个属于Bob Goody少尉和他的妻子的农场里，Goody少尉有一个女儿——18岁，名叫Nancy。我说的对吗？”

他们点了点头。

“Nancy Goody小姐说了一个奇怪的故事。她说她去谷仓里问Rogers队长需要些她帮忙取些什么的时候——”

“更像是她想看见我们的好队长没穿上衣的时候——”

“她听见了一些东西。现在Goody小姐提出了一项对于Rogers队长和Barnes中士严肃的指控。我们想要确认这件事被严肃处理。如果这是真的，这种行为是完全不可接受的，我们将会作出相应的处理。”

“上校，你还没告诉我们队长和中士被指控的是什么罪名。”

Phillips上校看上去很痛苦。你看，问题是小队完全清楚发生了什么。美国队长只可能有一个缺点，所以如果他们坐在Phillips上校的办公室里，听见了队长可能会被开除军籍，那只可能是一个原因。但如果他们说他们知道是什么，那基本上就证明了那是真的。所以他们见鬼的绝对要让他一字一句说出来。

“Goody小姐声称她听见了Rogers队长在一个……尴尬的处境里。”

“什么样尴尬的处境？”

Phillips握紧又松开了他的拳头：“Nancy Goody小姐指控Rogers队长和Barnes中士是性变态。”

小队们相互看了看，“那确切来说是指什么，长官？”

Phillips把一张纸推向他们，“Goody小姐给了我们一个目击证词，关于她听见的Rogers队长和Barnes中士的对话内容。”

小队们看了看纸，交换了一个眼神，“看不出这就说明了Rogers队长和Barnes中士是性变态，长官。”

一百万种表情略过Phillip的脸上，简直有点好笑了。

“Nancy Goody看见了什么吗？”

“没有，”Phillips说，“她只是听见了。”

“听上去Nancy Goody小姐自己才有点性变态的倾向，毕竟她一定是站了很久才能听见这么多——”

“Goody小姐的道德不是这里的问题。”

“Rogers队长的是？Rogers队长。恕我直言，上校，但是那是听到任何的女性身体器官就会脸红的Rogers队长。”

“Goody小姐很确定她听到的内容。”

“只是想说，如果我们在和一对基佬一起打仗的话我们会注意到的。”

“那你们怎么解释这些，son？”Phillips说，指向了报告。

“我们怎么解释什么，上校？”

Phillips的拳头敲在了桌上，清了清他的嗓子，拿起了那张纸，然后开口，声音清晰地说：“‘天啊，Bucky，那太棒了。’”

他们能做的所有就是不要笑出声——听见一脸严肃的Phillips上校说床上的垃圾话——这是他们在一场充斥着奇怪的东西的战争里看见的最奇怪的事情了。

“那没有任何色情意味，上校。队长大概只是让中士给他一个背部按摩。”

“背部按摩。”Phillips平板地说。

“中士有魔法手指。”

“能松开背上那些最深的结，跟你说。”

“而且我们都知道队长是我们之中最紧张的了。”

“把整个国家背在肩膀上，那绝对会给你最可怕的背疼。”

Phillips仔细地看着他们，“你们真的期望我相信这些？”

Phillips再次看向了那张纸，“‘你看上去真火辣，Stevie。’”

“字面意义上的热。”

“是啊，队长现在简直是个小型取暖器了。”

“天冷的时候我们都轮流和他一起挤着睡。”

“血清的后遗症，”Phillips咕哝着，“一样，这些解释还是太扯了。”

“比起一个孩子指控一名国家英雄是变态？”

“正因为他是国家英雄，这些指控才会需要被严肃对待。”

“上校，这太可笑了。我们在讨论的是美国队长。”

“这后面的内容只会越来越限制级，”Phillips敲敲那张纸，“我怀疑你们能继续往下解释。”

“我们没在解释，上校。只是陈述事实。”

“你知道如果我们找到了直接证据，你们所有人都会被追究责任。”

“追究什么责任？背部按摩的责任？”

“解释给我听，boys。”他把那张纸翻过来，继续指着一句不同的引用。

操我。

“拜托，如果你有地方疼的时候你从来没骂过这句话？”

看在操的份上，Steve，快（把它）进来。

“队长对用枪一直有问题，你看——”

“他不喜欢用它们——”

“有时候都不装填——”

“觉得他会用他那个盾把所有纳粹打败。”

“但是中士，呃，他对枪完全没有任何问题——”

“他是个狙击手，我希望他不——”

“于是他一直逼着他，告诉他把那枪拿起来，一直会问他如果他碰到了Hitler他会怎么做。”

“通常他受够了他就会帮队长装填他的枪。”

那么紧——

“我们说过了队长的背部肌肉的问题，对吧？”

真美——

“队长是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，估计是在看月亮或者什么吧。”

“你们几位觉得你们总有个答案，是吗？但是你们这个要怎么解释这个？”

上帝啊，我爱你。

我爱你，你这个笨蛋。

“我们不需要解释这个，上校。”

“队长和中士从孩子起就是朋友了，他们只有彼此了。”

“这可能听上去有点基，当然，但是这是战争，长官。如果你的朋友任何时刻都可能会死去，你会开始更自由一些地表达自己。”

“如果我还有机会——我会告诉我的朋友我爱他们。”

Phillips逐个看向他们，最终叹了一口气。他的脸上写着“他们付钱给我来不是干这个的”。

“这是场闹剧，Phillips上校。你真的要选择一个小孩、而不是两个为了这个国家牺牲一切的男人？”

他们不会得到任何对于违法行为的承认。Phillips看上去放弃了，他指了指门，“你们可以走了，先生们。”

“那Rogers队长？还有Barnes中士？”

“他们也可以走了。现在，出去。”

他们轻快地出门去了。队长和中士在他们出来的时候抬起了头。

“Rogers队长，Barnes中士。”Phillips在他们的背后说，“从我的办公室滚出去。还有，Barnes中士？”

中士站起了身。

“我建议你往后在做背部按摩的时候更注意一点。”

Rogers队长开始咳嗽。中士的嘴唇扭曲了一下。

“是的，长官。”

————————————

一直到他们单独在一起了之前没有人说话。队长和中士最终停了下来，转过头看向他们，小队一动不动。

Rogers队长张开了嘴，又闭上了。最终他说，“我想要谢谢你，为你所做的一切。如果有——Bucky和我……我不知道怎么说——”

那就是队长，他完全哽咽了。但是中士总是更懂他们。他抱起手臂，

“好吧，你们想要点啥。”

“不知道你在说什么，中士。”

“得了吧，”他说着，但他坏笑起来，“这可是战争，你们这些混蛋可不会白白干活。你们想要啥？”

“你来买酒。”

“合理。”

“而且天冷的时候你不能一直霸占着队长的右边。”

Barnes看上去没那么想要同意了，但是他最终点了点头，“好吧，我们会轮流在Steve的两边。”

“我都没个说法吗？”队长问道，他还是看上去有点感动过头。

“不。所以我会一直给你们买酒；我不会一直霸占着Steve一边。还有什么？”

“认真来说——我们不需要任何东西。要我们来说，我们根本不管你们两个在做什么。也许我们理解不了，但那不代表我们不会再为你们挡子弹，就像你们也不会不为我们挡子弹一样。”

“等下，谁在说要挡子弹的事？”队长终于笑了起来，看上去放松了一点。

“哦，呃，最后一件事——”

“过了啊。”

“我可能也想要一个背部按摩，中士。”

Barnes大笑起来，“不确定你会像Steve这里那么喜欢。”

队长的喉咙发出了一声奇怪的声音，但是其它人就只是笑了起来。

END


End file.
